This invention relates to a universal fabric gazebo cover that permits use on two or more of the most commonly-sized gazebos. As used in this application to describe the preferred embodiments, the term “gazebo” describes a quadralinear structure having four legs, which may be vertical or slanted inwardly towards the center, onto which is fastened a fabric cover. Typical sizes are a 10′×10′ (100 ft2) straight leg gazebo and a 12′×12′ (81 ft2) slanted leg gazebo. However, the cover disclosed in this application is intended to encompass use on gazebos and similar structures, by whatever name used to describe them, without regard to size or shape. The two examples referred to above are used for purposes of illustration only
The fabric covers supplied with the gazebo when purchased new are subject to wear and deteriorization over time due to exposure to weather and the environment, particularly UV light. Given the variety of shapes and sizes available, retail sellers of gazebos often do not stock a variety of cover sizes, making it difficult and expensive to purchase a replacement cover when the original cover has reached the end of its useful life. When such replacement covers are available, it is often from the original gazebo manufacturer, and the cost of the replacement cover can sometimes be almost as much as purchasing an entire new gazebo frame and cover.